wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour
'''Wiggledancing Tour '''is a Wiggles live tour from 2006. It is one of the concerts where Sam filled in for Greg. Songs #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Hello, We're the Wiggles #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Look Both Ways #Here Comes a Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Everybody Dance! #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Dorothy's Dance Party #Dance the Ooby Doo #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Music Box Dancer #Joannie Works with One Hammer #The Monkey Dance #Brown Girl in the Ring #Fruit Salad #Sailing Around the World #Swim Like A Fish #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Here Come The Chicken #Quack Quack #Hot Potato #Dancing in the Sand #Bow Wow Wow #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Go, Go, Go! Medley Gallery Overture-DanceLive.jpg|"Overture" TheWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles TheBigRedCarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-DanceLive.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar TheOtherWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony JeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff MurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray GregandMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg and Murray Rock-a-ByeYourBear-DANCELive.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregandJeffinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg and Jeff LookBothWays-DanceLive.jpg|"Look Both Ways" GreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereComesaBear-DANCELive.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" TheAwakeWigglesinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony and Murray DorothyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandDorothyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2006Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyandGreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Greg EverybodyDance!-DANCELive.jpg|"Everybody Dance!" DorothyandWagsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Wags OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-DanceLive.jpg|"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony WagsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Wags Dorothy'sDanceParty-Live.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends DancetheOobyDoo-DanceLive.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo" JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HenryandJeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenryinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-DanceLive.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DANCELive.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Captain MusicBoxDancer-DanceLive.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayPlayingRedFenderStratocasterBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Stratocaster bass guitar JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-DANCELive.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" MurrayandJeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonyPlayingRedFenderStratocasterBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Fender Stratocaster bass guitar TheMonkeyDance-DanceLive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BrownGirlintheRing-2006Live.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard BenMurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Ben FruitSalad-DANCELive.jpg|"Fruit Salad" TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans StairwaytoHeaven.jpg|Murray playing Led Zepplin: Stairway to Heaven PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-DanceLive.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain and Anthony SailingAroundtheWorld-2006Live.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SwimLikeaFish-2006Live.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish" ProfessorSingalottasongainTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-DANCELive.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" KristyTalbotinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Kristy GregandWagsinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg and Wags TheThreeDucks.jpg|The Three Ducks CaptainandGreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Captain and Greg QuackQuack-DanceLive.jpg|"Quack Quack" HotPotato-DANCELive.jpg|"Hot Potato" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DANCEMedley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing GregSinginginTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Greg singing HereCometheChicken-DanceLive.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" HotPotato-DanceMedley.jpg|Greg singing "Hot Potato" TheWigglyDancersinTheWiggles%27DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DancingintheSand-DanceLive.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-DanceMedley.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" BowWowWow-DanceLive.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" SamMoraninTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Sam D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DanceLive.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y." TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-DanceLive.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" CaptainandHenryinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Captain and Henry Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-DanceMedley.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" Go,Go,Go!Medley-DANCELive.jpg|Go, Go, Go Medley" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Trivia *Greg's last show of the Wiggledancing Tour was in August 20, 2006. He was scheduled to do two performances the day after, but during a meet & greet, he collapsed before either performance. *One concert in this tour has Everybody Dance. *In the live shows when they performed We're Dancing With Wags the Dog, Greg usually played keyboard. But in one show, he was actually dancing instead of playing keyboard. Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2006